Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 8$ and $y = 7$. $3$ $x$ $ + 5$ $y$ $ - 6$
Solution: Substitute $8$ for ${x}$ and $7$ for ${y}$ $ = 3{(8)} + 5{(7)} - 6 $ $ = 24 + 35 - 6 $ $ = 53$